Click Bait
by Imorz
Summary: "Kapan lagi kita kencan seperti ini? Duduk santai, ditemani teh dan roti melon, perpaduan birunya langit dan laut, serta menunggu kail kita dimamam ikan lucu. Hap-hap. Nyam." Untuk Hearty's Kurotsuki Week.


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Click bait © Imorz

"Kapan lagi kita kencan seperti ini? Duduk santai, di temani teh dan roti melon, perpaduan birunya langit dan laut, serta menunggu kail kita dimamam ikan lucu. Hap-hap. Nyam."

{ _Hearty's Kurotsuki Week: Day_ 5— _Evening Date_ }

* * *

Frekuensi cahaya matahari berada di level berbahaya. Untuk para pecinta kulit tan, segeralah berjemur agar mendapatkan warna eksotis seperti yang kalian kehendaki. Pantai sedang sepi, tidak banyak yang mengunjungi karena tanggal yang tertera di kalender tidak berwarna merah. Pasir ditarik manja oleh ombak laut. Kerang kecil berjalan-jalan santai dengan berbagai corak cangkang tanpa takut dihadang predator. Batu karang dihempas ombak, dia memang benda alam paling maso sejagad raya.

Topi jerami dieratkan pada ubun-ubun. Merasa sudah pas, tangan pun turun kembali menyentuh lantai geladak. Putih-putih burung camar terbang berkelompok di udara, mungkin itu kumpulan para betina yang sedang menggosip tentang burung camar jantan. Angin laut mengempas dari haluan. Mengibarkan rambut pirang dan kemejanya ke belakang.

Pria satunya menyiapkan umpan. Cacing dan gumpalan coklat berbahan _top secret_ , dikaitkan di kail berbentuk huruf J, ada adegan gore dimana tubuh cacing di tekan kejam hingga menembus tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat kesakitan, kasihan sekali. Joran diangkat tinggi-tinggi, senar nilon dilambung jauh ke depan, timah yang diikat di atas umpan berperan besar dalam menentukan jarak, _reel_ berputar mengimbangi jauhnya jatuh nilon. Pelampung kecilnya mengambang, oh sudah sampai air rupanya. Okelah. Tinggal menunggu hantaman ikan.

"Aku berkencan dengan seorang CEO yang memesan kapal mewah demi memancing ikan di laut. Wow."

Awalnya Tsukishima Kei senang bukan main ketika Kuroo Tetsurou mengajaknya berkencan di atas kapal mewah berukuran sedang di jam empat sore hari Kamis. Pantai sepi, bersih, damai. Mungkin kencan mereka akan sangat berkualitas kali ini. Apa yang dipikirkan Kei ketika mendengar nama kapal dan laut adalah duduk di geladak, mengarungi ombak lautan, dengan segelas jus buah khas negara tropis dan ciuman-ciuman mesra diiringi lagu sembilan puluhan.

Impian Kei terlalu tinggi. Ketika jatuh rasanya jadi sakit sekali.

"Kapan lagi kita kencan seperti ini? Duduk santai, di temani teh dan roti melon, perpaduan birunya langit dan laut, serta menunggu kail kita dimamam ikan lucu. Hap-hap. Nyam," bela Kuroo. Ia memejamkan mata ketika angin laut menerpa tubuh atasnya yang telanjang. Rambut hitam berkibar bak iklan sampo. Celana pendek corak bunga-bunga mengembang.

Kuroo Tetsurou. CEO. _Chief Executive Officer_. Usia masih sangat muda, dua sembilan. Terkadang menjadi sangat oon jika disandingkan dengan Direktur Bokuto. Berkencan dengan Tsukishima Kei, seorang Mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Perjuangannya sangat keras sampai bisa mendapatkan hati sang pujaan. Jangan mengharapkan adegan anu-anu seperti difilm anu, ini bukan _fifty shades of_ Kuroo.

(Meski awal mula Kuroo jatuh cinta itu karena melihat Kei memainkan pulpennya dibibir ketika ia memberikan presentasi).

"Kuroo- _san_ ," Kei menatap bosan Joran miliknya yang ditancap pada salah satu lubang. Ujung roti melon dikunyah, "Kenapa harus memancing? Kenapa kita tidak berlayar mengarungi laut sambil merentangkan tangan lalu menyetel lagu Celine Dyon?"

Reflek Kuroo menatap Kei. Kei ikut menatap.

"Maaf, hanya bercanda."

Bokong berpindah posisi, mempersempit jaraknya. Kuroo meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kei. Gelas berisi teh dan roti melon miliknya disisihkan jauh.

"Dengan begini, kita bisa menikmati laut sambil menunggu hasil tangkapan. Aku berencana memanggang ikan bersamamu sambil menikmati bintang malam hari." Ia semakin mendekat, "Bagaimana kalau kita bersaing? Siapa yang mendapatkan ikan, dia akan mencium yang kalah."

"Tapi ... aku kurang suka ikan."

"Lebih suka aku, ya."

Kei memutar bola mata, "Bisa dibilang begitu. Terserah."

Joran milik Kuroo bergerak-gerak. Tangkai _reel_ -nya berputar dengan sendirinya. Ia buru-buru memegangi dan menahan putaran _reel_ , "Sepertinya aku yang akan lebih dulu menciummu, Kei!"

Kekuatan ikan tidak main-main. Kuroo menarik joran, memutar tangkai _reel_ ke arah berlawanan. Kendur, tarik, kendur, tarik. Kei dapat melihat siluet ikan di dalam air. Ia terbelalak, ikut histeris. Ikan itu meliuk ingin bebas.

"Kuroo- _san_ , aku melihat ikannya! Ikannya besar!"

Kekehan mengucur, keringat lolos dari pelipis, "Ya, aku tahu itu. Sedikit lagi."

Otot Kuroo terbentuk ketika seluruh atensinya terfokus untuk menarik ikan. Tubuh ikan bergerak melengkung ketika di angkat ke udara. Insangnya mengatup-buka memohon air. Kuroo melepas kailnya, melempar ikan ke dalam ember besar berisi air setengah.

Kei merasa takjub. Sembari memandangi ikan hasil tangkapan Kuroo, seluruh perasaan bosannya tadi sirna ketika sensasi mendapatkan ikan ternyata sangat berbeda dari yang ia bayangkan. Menyenangkan. Seperti mendapatkan hadiah, seperti mendapatkan _doorprize_ tertinggi undian lotere. Ia mendadak terpacu ingin merasakan adrenalin itu.

Ketika ia berbalik menghadap Kuroo, pria itu menarik tangannya mendekat tanpa menyisakan celah, sedangkan bibirnya melumat lembut sambil berpejam. Kei masih membola, kemudian ikut terpejam.

"Satu kosong. Mari kita lihat siapa yang paling banyak mencium."

Ditinggal beberapa menit, Joran milik Kei bergerak. Ia segera memegangi. Sama seperti Kuroo, tangkai _reel_ -nya berputar menjauh. Kuroo sudah bersiap di belakang, "Pelan-pelan saja, Kei." Tangannya memegangi tangan Kei yang gemetaran, setengah modus. Posisinya seakan memeluk.

Ikan yang didapatkan Kei berjenis sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Hanya saja berukuran lebih kecil. Kuroo bertepuk tangan untuknya.

"Jadi, mana ciumanku."

Kei baru saja meletakkan ikan miliknya di dalam ember, "Sabar, Tuan."

Umpan dipasang, nilon dilempar. Kei mendekatkan duduknya dan mencium pipi Kuroo singkat. Lelaki itu merengut.

"Sekarang kita satu sama," ujar Kei.

Joran milik Kei bergerak lagi. Bibirnya menganga senang. Karena sudah tahu bagaimana trik mengangkat ikan yang benar, ia pun tak perlu lagi bantuan Kuroo.

Dua ikan milik Kei berenang di dalam ember. Lagi-lagi ukurannya masih kecil dari tangkapan Kuroo. Ia kembali duduk. Kecupan pada bibir Kuroo secepat pembalap moto gp lewat.

"Dua satu. Sepertinya aku yang akan menang, Kuroo- _san_."

Kuroo melirik Joran miliknya. Ia memantrai diam-diam. Joran itu

"Oh, ya? Bukannya aku yang akan menang?"

Kei iri. Ikan milik Kuroo selalu saja lebih besar dari miliknya. Ini diskriminasi. Mentang-mentang _punya_ Kuroo juga lebih besar dari miliknya.

Kuroo mengecup bibir kesukaan. Kei tinggal menutup mata. Ia rasakan sapuan halus pada bibirnya yang terbuka kecil. Napas menyentuh kulit remang-remang. Gerakan Kuroo terlalu lembut; lihai, pikiran Kei meluap-luap olehnya.

"Oke. Kita masih punya waktu sampai matahari terbenam." Kuroo melepaskan, "Mari, kembali memaksa ikan melahap kail. Skor sementara, dua sama."

Kei hampir saja jatuh jika kesadarannya tidak kembali. Kakinya sudah tremor ringan. Ciuman pria kekar bernama Kuroo Tetsurou ini berbahaya.

Kegiatan memancing diakhiri ketika ujung laut dibanjiri manik-manik lembayung matahari. Langit menorehkan warna yang senada. Angin berhembus lebih kencang, ombak menyapu lebih kasar. Kapal terombang-ambing perlahan. Skor enam dua untuk Kuroo Tetsurou. Bibir Kei bengkak. Kuroo menang banyak hari ini. Ikan-ikan yang ia tarik juga berukuran kurang lebih sama.

Alat pancing di bereskan, disimpan rapi di dalam tas khusus. Kei lihai menyiapkan ikan, sisiknya dikupas, sirip dipotong, isi perut dibersihkan. Air mengalir membasuh tubuh ikan dari lendir dan darah yang menempel. Ikan-ikan ditumpuk dalam wadah mangkok besar dibanjiri cairan lemon.

Kuroo menghampiri dengan tubuh bagian atas dibalut jaket abu-abu. Kantung tengahnya dibordir lambang centang putih khas milik Nice. Celana kulot corak bunga-bunga digantikan oleh celana _training_ panjang mencapai mata kaki, warna biru malam begitu cocok membalut kakinya. Penampilan Kuroo membawa pria itu kembali ke usia tujuh belasan.

Perangkat memanggang sudah siap ketika Kei keluar setelah mengganti pakaian. Kuroo tengah membalik ikan sembari mengolesi dengan bumbu.

"Baunya harum sekali," ujar Kei berada disisi Kuroo.

Kuroo merogoh kantung jaket, ponsel ai-phone ditangan siap memotret ikan-ikan yang terpanggang. Suara khas kamera terdengar.

"Bokuto pasti akan sangat iri," bibirnya tersungging cengiran ketika ibu jari lihai memainkan layar ponsel. "Ah, dia membalas—apa?! Lihat, Kei. Bokuto sedang bersama kekasihnya di Bali!"

Kei memicingkan matanya. Foto kiriman Bokuto Koutarou terlihat jelas. Pria itu tersenyum remeh dengan dada telanjang sedang berendam di dalam kolam air hangat dengan taburan bunga kamboja dan mawar, lehernya mengalung rangkaian bunga khas penyambutan. Di sebelahnya bersandar Akaashi Keiji, model majalah yang sedang naik daun, pemuda itu juga bertelanjang dada.

Kei menganggukan kepalanya, "Hmm, sepertinya menyenangkan."

Kuroo memberikan sumpah serapah pada balasannya. Kei mengolesi ikan.

"Tapi, berada di mana pun asal bersama dengan Kei, bagiku selalu terasa menyenangkan."

Tangan bergelayut mesra pada pinggul, Kuroo menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kei. "Apa kau juga merasa begitu?"

"Aku juga merasa begitu, Kuroo- _san_."

"Coba panggil nama kecilku."

"Tetsurou." Pipi Kei merona.

Tidak ada sahutan. Pria yang hampir menginjak usia kepala tiga itu terdiam. Matanya sayu menatap asap yang mengepul.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Bali minggu depan?"

Jantung Kei berdegup tak keruan, "A-aku setuju."

"Menyewa kapal seperti ini lagi, memancing, dan memanggang. Seperti ini. Aku dengar Indonesia kaya akan hasil lautnya."

"Aku tidak ikut kalau begitu."

Kuroo terkekeh, "Aku hanya bercanda, maaf. Resort paling mewah di Bali menantimu minggu depan. Apa yang kau suka? Gaya klasik atau modern?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Desain kamar. Aku ingin kau memilih sendiri, jadi ketika kugauli kau semakin semangat."

Kei merasakan wajahnya memanas dibalik mimik kesalnya. Ia mencubit lawannya.

"Klasik kalau begitu," pada akhirnya Kei mengikuti permainannya.

"Pilihan bagus. Aku tak sabar melihatmu melengkung di bawahku. Seperti ikan, dengan mulutmu kau mengait kail yang kusodorkan padamu—"

"Pria mesum."

Kuroo tertawa jenaka setelah itu. Gayutan lepas, ia melangkah ke tepian geladak. Bersandar pada sisi tepian dan mendongak menghitung bintang. Rambut hitamnya dikibas angin malam.

"Kencan yang anti _mainstream_ , huh?"

Ucapan Kuroo membuat Kei menoleh padanya. Pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya kembali. Lagu resmi film kapal paling fenomenal diputar.

"Lagu _mellow_ yang kupunya hanya ini, sisanya lagu cadas." Ia menarik Kei mendekat, kedua lengan mengalung pada pinggang, mata saling bersitatap. "Ini memang lagu dari film roman berakhir tragis, tapi setidaknya kisah kita berbanding terbalik dengan mereka."

Ketika senandung menyentuh chorus, Kei lantas memejamkan matanya. Ia rasakan kembali bibirnya dimainkan manja. Sentuhan-sentuhan murni kasih sayang dapat ia rasakan. Tangan terangkat menangkup pipi Kuroo. Ikut menggerakan bibirnya mengikuti alunan.

Ciuman itu lembut, selaras dengan vokal merdu, siulan flute yang menenangkan, dari musik yang diputar. Angin mengembus kencang tiba-tiba, membuat bibir mereka terlepas. Mata kembali bersitatap, bibir kembali bersua. Tangan Kei tak lepas dari pipi Kuroo.

Aroma santapan yang terpanggang menguar. Keduanya lekas-lekas mengganti dengan ikan yang baru dan memanggangnya kembali.

Kei melirik Kuroo yang tersenyum kegirangan.

Bibirnya ikut tersenyum.

"Tetsurou, _i love you_."

Kuroo terbelalak. "Wow, wow. Ini tidak seperti dirimu, Kei. Aku saja yang mengatakan itu. _I love you_."

Ah. Dada Kei menghangat. Benar, ini tidak seperti dirinya.

Kencan hari ini telah mengubah Kei sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

Celine Dyon adalah plesetan dari Celine Dion.

Nice adalah plesetan dari Nike.

Ai-phone adalah plesetan dari I-phone.

a/n: woeee itu kok bisa bikin acara mancing belok jadi acara modus begono.


End file.
